You belong With me
by gleerox
Summary: This is set around the season 4 episode "I do" Quinns back and her and Puck are spending alot of time together!


Ok so Im so confused about Quinn and Pucks relationship in season 4. Quinn says she loves him and they kiss and then they act like it never happened! this is set around the uupcoming episode "I do"

I dont own glee or the characters

Quinns Pov

I was Tired. I have been working my ass of at school all Term. Ive been Working as a waitress in a local diner so i could even afford this trip. I hate working there. It doesnt pay well and the men find it hard to keep there hands to themselves. Richard my boyfriend is also my professer. He's 45 With a wife and kids. Sometimes i dont even know why im with him . He treats me like crap and just shows up at my dorm whenever he wants. But he loves me. Thats all i need. Ive said it before and Ill say it again. I just want someone to love me. Ive been loved before but I screwed that up. I really want to make it work this time. Anyway I was tired. I wanted nothing more then to order chinese and have a warm bath. Instead I was In a cold dark train station with a big suitcase waiting for my mom to come and collect me. Oh god its freezing. I hate Lima. Its the place where I made so many mistakes. But its also the place where i made so many friends. The sound of my phone ringing brought me out of my day dream. " Mom where are you " I hissed. " Quinnie Im so sorry but me and Jeramy are going out for dinner." My mom said. " Well how am going to get home" I asked? " Look Quinnie i really have to go im sorry" She said and hung up. How could she? I havent seen her since Thanksgiving and she blows me off for her boyfriend. Now im officaly pissed. Its half 11, cold and starting to snow. My house is about an hour away from here and no buses are going at this time. I took out my phone and dialed his number. " Sup Fabray" puck says his voice brought back so many memories. good and bad. "What are you doing" I asked. " Its a friday night Q what do you think Im doing" Puck laughed. " Very funny but seriously i need you to give me a ride to my house my mom blew me off" I plead"Sure where are you" He asked. " The train Station" She sighs. "Q thats like an hour away" Puck groaned. "Please" I ask nearly crying this time. "Ill be there in abit and with that he hung up. It was snowing really heavy when he got here. "Looking good Fabray" He laughed. I was covered in snow and Blue with the cold. "Shutup" I said as I got into his Truck. " Jesus Quinn how long were you standing there for"Puck Asked giving me His Jacket. "2 hours" I anwser. "Well its a good thing i came and saved the day" He grinned cockily. I laughed. "Hows Jake" I ask. "He's great,him and Marley are together now." Puck says . " I really gotta apoligise to that kid" I say. " woah Quinn Fabray apoligising i never thought id see the day" He grinned. "Shutup" I laughed. We talked and laughed the whole way to my house. When we got there i got out of the truck. "thanks Puck" I smile . "No problem Fabray" He said. I was nearly at my door when I remembered. "Shit" I curse searching through my hand bag. " Whats wrong "Puck asks getting out of his truck. "I didnt bring my keys because My mom was meant to pick me up" I groaned. Puck tried to force and Pick the lockk but it didnt open. "Wait look" He says Pointing at an open window on the second floor. "get on my shoulders"Puck says bending down. "Are you serious" I ask."Im not as light as i was when i when i was on the cheerios" "Just get on Q" Puck says.

About an hour later

Pucks pov

We got in and were now eating chinease. " Your kidding me" Quinn laughed. "Nope Finn kissed Emma "I grinned. "Ewwwwww" She Screeched. "She's like 10 years older then him" I state taking a sip of coke."Look whos talking Mr I slept with Shelby"Quinn said. I knew i probably shouldnt be bringing this up but I did. "What about you and ythat 50 year old Proffeser your sleeping with huh? I ask her. I knew I was in for it now. " who told you that" She snapped. "Santana, She told everyone" I said back looking at her."Well its different" She mutters. " How " I ask getting annoyed now. "Because we acually have a proper relationship and we care about eachother" She says obviously getting annoyed now. "Thats bullshit Quinn Doesnt he have a wife and kids" I say. "So we get on great and never fight" She says."So what your doing is the same as what your dad to you but this time your the tatood freak" I say instantly regretting it though. "Go to hell Puckerman" She yelled. " Getting up and grabbing plates from the table and putting them Away, " Im serious Q Why are you even with him you can do better" I say picking up the rest of the plates. "How do you know that" She says in tears now. " What if i cant, Who wants to be with a girl who got pregnant at 16 and cheated on every highschool boyfriend she's ever had" Quinn cried."I dont think anybody else will ever love me.


End file.
